Inmatee Arts
by JORI4EVER
Summary: AU... Inmatee Arts es un internado que no solo fomenta las partes intelectuales y deportivas de los alumnos si no que da mayor prioridad a expresiones artísticas y talentos con el que el estudiante cuenta... ¿Cómo será la instancia de Tori en ese internado? ¿Cuáles serán las aventuras que le esperan? ¿Conocerá un nuevo amor o seguirá recordando al primero?...
1. Una decisión tomada

**Hola! como que últimamente me paso mucho por aquí verdad? xD hehe bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia la cual hago hago con otra amiga, así que trataremos de actualizar seguido (aunque la uni se nos interponga :C) c: como ven es una historia alterna pero trataremos de seguir conservando ese toque de HA :) sin mas que decir espero y disfruten la introducción y el primer cap x3 **

**Desclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen... le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño Dan :P**

* * *

Victoria Vega o mejor conocida como "Tori" por su familia y amigos es una chica alegre y optimista de ojos dulces y cálidos. Siempre está ayudando a sus amigos, conocidos y a sus no conocidos. Tiene un gran aprecio a cada uno de sus amigos y se preocupa mucho por ellos. Una de las características de la mitad latina es que es muy comprensiva, compasiva, amigable, alegre y sobre todo muy dedicada al estudio además de ser muy responsable y muy cariñosa, pero la característica con la que más se define Tori Vega es por su amabilidad.

Por otra parte en el papel antagónico tenemos a Jadelyn West, llamada comúnmente como Jade, ella es una persona con una mirada dura y fría… o es lo que ella quiere aparentar. Es una chica egoísta, malcriada, traviesa y por así decirlo la chica mala del instituto, es muy raro ver a Jade ayudando a otras personas al menos que ella lo crea necesario para su conveniencia o esa persona sea una de las pocas que aprecia. Varias de las características de Jadelyn es que es agresiva, impulsiva, directa, orgullosa y con la actitud más fría con la que te puedas imaginar. Pero lo que define a Jadelyn West en una palabra sería su orgullo.

Como un intermediario entre la relación que se llevara a cabo en esta historia tenemos a Beckett Oliver, apodado solo Beck. Él es un chico amigable, compasivo, sincero y confiable según las palabras de su mejor amiga Jade. Tiene una mirada blanda pero cuando quiere conseguir o lograr los objetivos que se propone cambia drásticamente por una feroz y determinada. En pocas palabras es un chico bueno, pero lo que muy pocos realmente conocen es que es un tipo orgulloso, algunas veces pedante, y obstinado ya que hará hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo dando a entender que no debes ser un obstáculo para él o su objetivo si no conocerás realmente de lo que es capaz pero a excepción de todo eso es un gran amigo y un buen compañero. Pero si hay algo en lo que se puede describir a Beck es que puede llegar a ser alguien con 2 caras.

**Capítulo 1: Una decisión tomada.**

Era una mañana en la ciudad de Hollywood, en un hermosa casa donde habitaba una amorosa familia, la cual en esos momentos tenían una pequeña discusión sobre la educación de su hija menor Victoria Vega.

-Papa que yo puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito ir con mi hermana y menos si es un internado.- decía una chica de piel morena muy molesta.

-Tori ya hablamos de esto, eso no está discusión es por tu propio bien.- dijo su madre con una voz calmada.

-Pero mama.- volvió a replicar la castaña.

-Nada de peros.- intervino el padre de la chica.- Vas a ir y no está a discusión Victoria, además creo que encajas perfectamente en Inmatee Arts.- dijo saliendo del lugar.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo que tu padre, hija.- hablo acercándose a una enfadada Tori.

-Pero es que mama yo no tengo ningún talento, como podría encajar ahí, además de que no quiero dejar a mis amigos, ni a mi escuela, soy miembro activo del consejo estudiantil.- termino con un suspiro.

-Lo se hija es duro pero, nosotros no pensamos lo mismo, tú tienes talento lo descubrimos en el festival de tu escuela.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Si fueron?- pregunto confundida.- No los vi, pensé que papa y tu estarían ocupados.

-Bueno Tori alcanzamos a llegar a tu presentación y estuviste fantástica tienes una voz increíble, y pues con la cosas que se están dando, se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarte a ese instituto.- le dijo abrazándola.- Así que hija aquí te dejo algunos folletos de Inmatee Arts, échales un ojo veras que encontraras cosas que te gustaran.- finalizo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación de su hija.

Tori tiro los folletos a un lado de su almohada y ella se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía frustrada, enojada, no entendía porque tendría que ir a otro estado a una nueva escuela, si ella era lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidarse a ella misma.

Y así se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente en el comedor nuevamente Tori inicio la discusión sobre el traslado a otra escuela.

-¿Tori que es lo que no entiendes?- pregunto el padre desesperado por tener nuevamente esta conversación.

-¿No entiendo él porque me quieren enviar con Trina y lejos de ustedes?- soltó con un suspiro.- ¿Acaso ya no me quieren tener en casa como a Trina?- dijo algo triste.

-No, cariño, además Trina merecía estar allá.- dijo su madre tiernamente.- Es solo que tu padre tiene un trabajo que cumplir, el cual requiere que se esté moviendo por todo el país y yo lo acompañare.- trato de explicar la madre.

-¿Pero no puede ser como siempre?- pregunto.- Siempre se van los fines de semana o por una semana y saben que he podido cuidarme incluso cuidar a Trina cuando no estaban.

-Es que hija, no estamos hablando de un fin de semana, o un par de semanas, sino de un tiempo indefinido, además de que los responsables han estado atacando escuelas públicas y privadas, matando a estudiantes y maestros, incluso en sus mismos hogares.- dijo un poco preocupado.- Y eso es lo que nos preocupa, que te quedes sola y que te pueda ocurrir a ti.- se paró de la mesa y fue por su café.- Así que por favor ya no discutas es una decisión tomada y si leyeras los folletos verías lo increíble que es esa escuela.- y salió de la casa con rumbo a su trabajo como agente especial de una organización secreta gubernamental.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer verdad mama?- pregunto resignada.

-Creo que no hija.- dijo su madre saliendo del comedor.

La mitad latina se dirigió a su habitación y cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse se tumbó en la cama y con su cara toco los folletos y los tomo en sus manos y se sentó a leerlos.

Hubo uno en especial que le llamo la atención en donde en la portada había una chica con uniforme de varón lo cual le pareció extraño pero de cierta manera pensó que la chica se miraba muy hermosa con ese atuendo y él folleto decía lo siguiente:

**INMATEE ARTS:**

Es un internado que fomenta no solo las expresiones artísticas de los estudiantes sino también las habilidades intelectuales de cada alumno, hay clases desde drama, canto y música como de matemáticas, español y ciencias, también se cuenta con deportes de todo tipo. Además de que este instituto desarrolla la capacidad de autonomía, compañerismo y disciplina en cada una de las asignaturas que se llevan dentro del plantel.

El internado Inmatee Arts cuenta con instalaciones en excelentes condiciones y apropiadas para dar una enseñanza optima y de calidad en todo tipo de campos y tiene un ambiente de compañerismo excepcional ya que los estudiantes conviven a diario y comparten dormitorios.

Para la seguridad de los chicos y chicas del instituto se cuenta con edificios separados en diferentes áreas de la escuela para que no haya ningún tipo de accidentes.

El dormitorio de los chicos se encuentra a lado del lago y cuentan con una pequeña cafetería a lado suyo y el dormitorio de las chicas que también cuenta con una cafetería a lado suyo se encuentra a lado de algunas colinas en donde se encuentra un hermoso pero frondoso bosque.

Inmatee Arts es la mejor opción para el desarrollo y desenvolvimiento más alto de las mayores capacidades artísticas, intelectuales y deportivas. Además de ser muy exclusivo y demandado y solo personas con verdadero talento, dote o intelecto superiores a lo común logran quedarse en esta escuela…

Tori suspiro y vio el reloj de su cómoda iba tarde para la escuela, no se podía sacar de la cabeza que ese internado era espectacular y le daba miedo no encajar como sus padres creían.

Llego un poco tarde al colegio, se dedicó a disfrutar ese día con sus amigos y más con su amigo Bryan Ross.

-¿Qué tienes Tori?- pregunto Bryan preocupado.- Andas muy distraída y despistada últimamente.

-¿Eh?- salió Tori de sus pensamientos.- ¿Dijiste algo Bryan?- él solo suspiro y volvió a repetir lo que le había preguntado.- Oh… es solo que… no sé cómo decirte…

-¿Decirme que Tori? ¿Es algo malo?- sonó sereno tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Algo, es que mis padres me trasladaran a otra escuela.- menciono un poco triste.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?- dijo muy sorprendido, en verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta.- ¿A dónde te transferirán? ¿Está cerca?- y vio que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, es en otro estado, a un internado de artes varias.- dijo suspirando.

-¿Es el lugar donde Trina rogo por meses para que la metieran?- pregunto inseguro, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- Pero, ¿Por qué?... tu no quieres ir, ¿cierto?- la miraba temeroso al esperar su respuesta.

-No, siento que no encajo en un mundo así o sea ellos son todos talentosos, inteligentes y no les llegaría ni a los talones.- hablo la mitad latina un poco triste.- Sé que no encajare ahí pero por trabajo de mi padre debo ir y ese tema ya no está en discusión, solo estaré unos cuantos días más en la escuela y me iré.- termino abrazando al chico y al momento de separarse, él tomo sus labios por sorpresa.

Al terminar el beso ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, ella con sorpresa en su rostro y el con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto la morena entre confundida y feliz/triste

-Aun no lo entiendes, yo te quiero Tori.- dijo el chico muy seguro de lo que decía.

Tori lo miro aun confundida y con un toque de tristeza ya que era demasiado tarde como para aceptar los sentimientos del chico

-Bryan yo… lo siento no puedo corresponderte si tan solo… lo siento.-dijo Tori yéndose del lugar lo más rápido posible.

El resto del día se la paso evitando ver a Bryan a la cara pues no podía mirarlo a los ojos después del beso que le dio, ya que le dolía el haber tenido que romperle las ilusiones más aún porque ella sentía también algo por él. Al término de la escuela Bryan fue a buscar a Tori para hablar con ella pero ya se había retirado.

Tori al llegar a casa tomo una decisión les diría a sus padres que aceptaBA ir al internado con la condición de que fuera lo más pronto posible pues no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentar otra vez a Bryan.

-¿En serio Tori?- hablo el padre feliz por el cambio de opinión de su hija menor.

-Sí, he estado leyendo los folletos que me dieron y creo que sería un buen cambio de ambiente y una buena oportunidad de conocer a personas diferentes e interesantes.- les mintió Tori a sus padres.

-Bien entonces ya está decidido, te iras en dos semanas.- dijo su madre muy feliz.

-La verdad mama me gustaría irme lo más pronto posible si no es mucho problema.-dijo "sonriendo" a sus padres.

-Entonces en ese caso te iras en tres días.- menciono su padre.

-Entonces ya no iré a la escuela para empezar a empacar y acomodar mis cosas.- finalizo la conversación para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiro en la cama y dio un gran suspiro de resignación ya que no podría retractarse de lo que había hecho y antes de quedarse dormida dijo: Lo siento Bryan.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y aunque Bryan trato de localizar a Tori no tuvo ningún éxito, así el día de la partida llego y Tori ya no se encontraba tan confundida si no que ahora se sentía nerviosa e impaciente por llegar a lo que sería su nueva escuela y conocer toda clase de personas.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo... algo corto y ¿cuando aparecerán los demás? no se preocupen que muy pronto n.n recuerden se aceptan críticas constructivas, sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, golpazos, aplausos... en fin acepto cualquier tipo de comentario x3 gracias a ustedes me han dado mas confianza de escribir :) nos leemos en la siguiente actualización... cuídense... los quiero :DD**


	2. La llegada

**Bien aquí otra actualización espero y la disfruten :)**

**Desclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Dan c:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La llegada.**

Dos amigos se encontraban discutiendo por el extraño comportamiento que había tenido una de sus compañeros en los últimos días. Ya que no dejaba de andar de arriba abajo y se la pasaba hablando por su celular y cada que le preguntaban ella les contestaba lo mismo: Ya lo sabrán.

Jade decía que de seguro era otra de sus extravagantes compras mientras que su amigo Beck contradecía diciendo que a lo mejor se trataba de una conquista de la chica.

-No Beck, entiende nadie andaría con Trina Vega ni aunque fuera la última chica en todo el mundo.- decía un poco fastidiada por el tema.

-No, te aseguro que por fin pudo ligarse a algún pobre chico y por eso ha andado tan misteriosa.- decía triunfante el pelinegro.

Ambos caminaban hacia la entrada siguiendo a Trina ya que tenían una apuesta con Cat y Robbie sobre lo que sucedía con Trina.

Ellos se detuvieron unos metros atrás de Trina mientras ella no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta del instituto con muchas ansias.

De repente en la entrada del plantel se encontraba llegando una camioneta negra "nada llamativa". Los chicos que habían seguido a Trina se quedaron con la boca abierta al pensar que un chavo guapo saldría de ahí y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica morena con el pelo castaño y "algo linda" según Jade.

-¿Es lesbiana?- murmuro Beck en tono sorprendido.

-Que va, tal vez por eso no se consigue chicos.- dijo Jade tratando de no reír.

Ellos siguieron con la vista en frente y vieron como recibió a la recién llegada que fue con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Del lado del copiloto bajo un señor con traje negro y lentes oscuros, se acercó a las dos jóvenes.

-Bien Trina, te voy a encargar que cuides muy bien de ella y que la ayudes en todo lo posible.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí señor.- hablo Trina en modo divertido, ya que era una de las formas en las que jugaba con su padre.

-Papa, Trina no tiene por qué cuidarme, recuerda que yo cuidaba de ella.- dijo orgullosamente la mitad latina.

En la parte donde se encontraban Beck y Jade se escuchaba toda la conversación.

-No puedo creer que sea una relación formal.- hablo Beck ahora más sorprendido que al inicio.

-Yo no puedo creer que alguien se pueda fijar en Trina.- menciono Jade haciendo cara de asco.

-Bueno Jade, Trina no esta tan fea y además es una excelente actriz.- dijo el moreno defendiéndola.

-Oh vamos Beck no me digas que estás enamorado de ella.- hablo entre risas.

Con las risas de los chicos, Trina volteo y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se traba de Jade y Beck e hizo un ademan para que fueran con ella. Además de que necesitaba ayuda para cargar las cosas de Tori.

Los chicos confundidos y algo asustados se acercaron a Trina con el temor de que ella haya escuchado todos sus comentarios.

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- pregunto una sonriente Trina.

-Que te importa.- respondió mordazmente como siempre la gótica.

-Jade, no seas así y menos en frente de…- no termino la respuesta ya que nos sabía quién era la chica.

-Ah, chicos que bueno que están aquí, ella es mi hermana menor y menos linda que yo, Victoria Vega.- dijo señalando a su hermanita.

-Oye.- se quejó la medio latina.- Pueden decirme Tori, y ustedes son, ¿amigos de Trina?- pregunto extrañada pero sin dejar de ver a la chica de ojos azules la cual llevaba el uniforme de varón y que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocida.

-No.- respondiendo ambos rápidamente.

-Hey.- ahora la que se quejaba era Trina.- si lo son, no les hagas caso hermanita, así no llevamos.- sonrió fingidamente.- Y cambiando de tema, ya que están aquí muchachos ayúdenos con las maletas de Tori.

-No.- dijo Jade empezando a caminar pero fue detenida por el moreno.

-Vamos Jade hay que ayudarla, ella no tiene la culpa de ser la hermana de Trina.- hablo quedo.- Además de que se me hace muy linda.- dijo a lo bajo. La otra chica solo suspiro y agarro una maleta.

Al entrar al edificio, Tori, Trina, Beck, Jade y el papa de ambas iban con las maletas. Cuando se encontraron con el asesor.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, ¿Qué hacen con maletas en mano?- pregunto curioso.

-Oh disculpe, soy el señor David Vega, padre de Trina y de Victoria.- dijo dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Sí, había escuchado de su llegada pero pensé que vendría dentro de una semana más.- hablo tomando su mano.

-Es que tuvimos que apresurar las cosas y la secretaria dijo que estaba bien, que iniciara este lunes y pues la traje desde hoy para que se acostumbrara y conociera el campus.- menciono el padre feliz.

-Bueno si ese es el caso, Bienvenida a Inmatee Arts, señorita Victoria.- dijo dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Dígame solo Tori.- sacudiendo la mano.- ¿Y usted es?

-Soy Lane el consejero y asesor de Inmatee Arts.

-Bueno y ¿cuál será la habitación de mi hija?- pregunto curioso el señor Vega.

-Sígame a mi oficina y le diré.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Bien Tori quédate aquí con los amigos de Trina, mientras nosotros vamos a checar eso.- hablo el padre y se fue con Trina rumbo a la oficina.

Hubo un silencio hasta que la morena lo rompió.

-¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto la castaña.

-Que te importa.- respondió Jade como siempre.

-Jade.- la regaño Beck.- Yo soy Beckett Oliver pero puedes decirme Beck y ella es Jadelyn West pero nunca lo digas completo dile solo Jade, mucho gusto.- dijo sonriéndole.

-¿En verdad eres hermana de Trina o solo quieren ocultar su relación?- pregunto Jade directamente con una sonrisa macabra a lo cual Beck puso los ojos en blanco del susto y la morena la vio confundida.

-¿Disculpa?- respondió Tori con otra pregunta. La verdad no entendía de qué relación hablaba la otra chica.

-Jade.- dijo Beck recuperándose del shock por la pregunta de su amiga.- No le hagas caso a veces se hace ideas locas en su cabeza.- hablo un poco nervioso.

-Pues no entiendo que quiso decir con eso pero nosotras en verdad somos hermanas.- menciono con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y dinos nueva, alguna vez alguien se ha interesado en tu hermana?- pregunto burlonamente.

-Jade, en verdad no entiendo tus preguntas, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi hermana?- dijo Tori regresándole las palabras a Jade.

-Ninguno que te incumba.- dijo Jade fríamente ya que casi nadie le contestaba así.

-Bueno chicas mejor dejamos esos temas de lado.- hablo por fin el pelinegro.- Entonces Tori, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar aquí en Inmatee Arts?-

-Bueno la verdad es que mis padres me hablaron mucho de este instituto y como a Trina le fue bien, pensaron que a mí también me iría así..- hablo algo nerviosa porque era muy raro que mintiera, aunque solo estaba dando la mitad de la información.

-¿Entonces te consideras más talentosa que tu hermana, eh?- hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa sádica y anexo.- ¿Cuál es tu talento?

-Este… aamm… bueno la verdad yo…- Tori no podía contestar porque estaba intimidad por la mirada de Jade y antes de continuar su padre y Trina regresaron. Y eso relajo un poco a la morena.

-Bien Tori, ya tenemos la ubicación de tu habitación, Trina te guiara hasta allá, ya que yo tengo que irme, cuídate mucho hija y cuida de tu hermana.- la abrazo y luego se dirigió a Trina.- Fue un gusto verte hija, no trates mal a tu hermana y ayúdale en lo que necesite.- le dio un beso en la frente y se retiro.

Trina comenzó a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de chicas e iba aguantándose la risa porque a su hermanita le había tocado a la peor compañera que se podía imaginar.

Jade iba en su mundo y no iba prestando atención por donde caminaban, hasta que dieron vuelta en el pasillo que iba directo a donde se encontraba su habitación. Y ella no imaginaba que la morena se quedaría con ella puesto a que siempre había estado sola desde que entro.

-¿Y bien dinos cuál es la habitación? Porque ya me canse de estar cargando la maleta de tu hermana.- hablo Jade "tan linda como siempre" mirando a las puertas de ese corredor.

-Pues es ese.- dijo Trina aguantándose la risa y señalando la puerta color negro y con tijeras pintadas alrededor.

Tori puso cara de espanto al imaginar a su compañera, Beck se encontraba en la misma situación que Trina y Jade tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es esa mi habitación?- pregunto Tori temerosa.

-Debe ser una jodida broma.- hablo seria Jade.

-Bien chicas.- dijo Beck tomando de un brazo a Jade y del otro a Tori metiéndolas a la habitación.- Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.- soltándose ahora si a carcajadas y saliendo lo más rápido posible acompañado de Trina que iba peor que él.

Ambas quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Tori se encontraba viendo fijamente a Jade y esta no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo del segundo capítulo... espero les haya gustado x3 ya sabes toda clase de reviews son bienvenidos... nos ayudan a saber las fallas y a mejorar con cada actualización... tal vez el siguiente capítulo tarde mas ya que empezamos con lo pesado en la Uni pero aun así trataremos de actualizar seguido n.n**


	3. Compañeras

**Bien traigo este capítulo que se presto mas rápido a la actualización... dios como nos agobian en la escuela con trabajos :C pero ya una semana mas y tendremos vacaciones y esperamos actualizar para esas fechas... solo debo ponerme nuevamente de acuerdo con mi compañera y amiga n.n gracias por todos sus reviews nos animan a seguir escribiendo, esperemos no demorarnos tanto a la próxima... este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga que lee las actualizaciones antes de que yo las suba y técnicamente me da su aprobación :3**

**Desclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños x3 si no habría inicios de Jori :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Compañeras.**

Jade voltea a ver a Tori con una mirada fría y atemorizante.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- murmuro Jade sin aun salir del shock.

La morena no comprendía el mal humor de la chica frente a ella.

-Jade, ¿me podrías decir de quien es esta habitación?- pregunto temerosa Tori.

Jade la volteo a ver con una mirada llena de ira e indignación ya que Tori no asociaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella solo rodo los ojos y contesto.

-Es mía Vega y ni te acomodes que no pretendo compartirla con alguien como tu.- finalizo saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta fuertemente en muestra de su enojo.

Tori quedo impresionada por la susceptibilidad de la chica. Se acercó a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en la habitación y tomo asiento frente a él. Le llamo la atención un pequeño cuadernillo color negro sin saber que se trataba del diario de la pelinegra.

Por otra parte Jade se encontraba discutiendo con Lane sobre la situación.

-Es que no lo comprendo Lane, mi cuarto es individual por una razón.- dijo enojada la chica.

-Jade entiende no había más habitaciones disponibles.- hablo con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Si ya no había espacio, ¿por qué demonios la aceptaron?- pregunto hecha una furia.

-Eso es asunto de la escuela, lo siento y como eres amiga de Trina pensé que…- fue cortado abruptamente.

-YO NO SOY AMIGA DE TRINA.- grito furiosa la chica.- ADEMAS POR QUE NO LA ENVIARON A LA HABITACION DE TRINA.- seguía gritando.

-Jade baja la voz, además Trina comparte habitación con otra persona.- mencionaba saliéndose de sus casillas pero controlándose.

-¿Quién demonios soportaría a Trina?- hablo más calmadamente.

-Cat.- respondió inmediatamente.- Así que por favor Jade ya no insistas que no se hará ningún cambio.

Jade salió hecha una furia azotando la puerta tras de sí. Al llegar a su habitación encontró a su nueva compañera sentada en su cama leyendo un cuaderno negro que a ella le resultaba muy conocido.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto muy molesta.

Tori solo salto del susto y tiro el cuaderno por accidente.

-Lo siento yo solo… estaba, yo.- dijo nerviosamente por la intimidante mirada de la otra chica.

Jade recogió el cuadernillo notando que era su diario y volteo a ver a Tori con ojos de fiera.

-ESTAS MUERTA VEGA.- grito Jade acercándose a Tori, con claras intenciones homicidas.

La morena solo pudo gritar de susto antes de caer al suelo y ser aprisionada entre los brazos de Jade y el piso.

-Lo siento.- repetía una y otra vez Tori intentando calmar a Jade sin éxito.

-¿Por qué leías mi diario?- pregunto un poco más calmada pero sin dejar ir a su presa.

-No sabía que era tu diario parecía más un cuaderno de ideas o historias increíbles.- menciono la latina sin poder ver a Jade.

-Con que te parecieron increíbles, ¿eh?- hablo Jade aflojando un poco el agarre pero sin dejarla ir. Tori solo asintió.- Bien por esta vez te dejare viva Vega pero última vez que revisas mis cosas.- dijo quitando el agarre y parándose del piso.

Después de que Jade libero a la morena todo se encontraba en silencio ya que la gótica se encontraba leyendo mientras que Tori estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de no hacer ruido y molestar a la otra después de lo previamente acontecido.

Pero una duda llego a la mente de la castaña, apreciando bien la habitación reparo en que solo había una cama y temerosa decidió romper el silencio y preguntar.

-Jade, ¿me podrías decir donde dormiré yo?- Jade bajo el libro y con una mirada dura y fría observo a su compañera no desea.

-Pues por mi puedes dormir en el suelo Vega.- dijo indiferente.- Oh tal vez podrías ir al cuarto del conserje he oído hay muchos animales de tu clase.- termino con una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, vamos Jade en esa cama hay suficiente espacio para las dos.- dijo con un poco de súplica y al ver el rostro de su compañera rápidamente anexo.- Solo por esta noche, mañana hablare con Lane para que agreguen otra cama o cambien esa por 2 individuales.

-Ni lo pienses Vega.- dijo Jade rápidamente.- Esta cama se queda conmigo y tú no dormirás en ella, puedes dormir en el sofá, claro si no quieres visitar a tus amigos en el closet del conserje o torcerte en el piso.- hablo con satisfacción y algo de malicia en su voz.

Tori solo se quedó callada esperando a que todo lo que dijo Jade fuera solo una broma de mal gusto por ser la nueva pero para su mala suerte su compañera hablaba muy en serio, puesto que más tarde ella se encontraba acostada en el sofá sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Al siguiente día Jade despertaba totalmente descansada y por alguna extraña razón de muy buen humor, hasta que vio un bulto en su sofá y recordó que ahora tenía una compañera, entonces su buen humor mejoro a uno excelente al pensar en las bromas y cosas que podría hacerle a esa chica.

Al verla dormir ahí tranquilamente, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza y esa sonrisa que la caracteriza apareció en su rostro.

Jade busco entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba, luego fue por un recipiente en el que puso el objeto que tanto guardaba para ocasiones especiales como esta.  
Solo tomo unos minutos para que la ojiverde estuviera a lado del sofá viendo a Tori dormir depositando el recipiente cerca de ella y prendiendo uno de los varios cuetes que se encontraban dentro.

Tal como esperaba Jade su plan fue muy efectivo ya que apenas al detonar el primer cuete, ya tenía a su invitada no deseada gritando fuertemente y cayendo al suelo duramente y viendo como una chica estallaba en carcajadas.

-JADE.- dijo Tori en voz alta mostrando así su molestia.

-Buenos días Vega, ¿te gusto tu despertador?- hablo con sarcasmo en su voz.

-Claro que no, eso fue horrible- menciono la morena levantándose del piso.

-Hay pues que lastima Vega pues mientras seas mi compañera tendrás que aguantar esto o incluso hasta más, a menos claro que prefieras irte.- termino Jade con una sonrisa victoriosa saliendo de la habitación.

Tori se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, tratando de saber porque esa chica la trataba de ese modo, además de que por más que quisiera ella no podría irse de Inmatee Arts puesto que le prometió a su padre estar allí por la seguridad de ambos.

Momentos después, Tori ya arreglada salió de la habitación en busca del asesor para arreglar un posible cambio de habitación, y cuál fue la sorpresa de que Lane le mencionara que ya no había habitaciones disponibles, después le entrego lo que sería su horario de clase. Le explico unas cuantas reglas… como en el que se debe de unir a un club como mínimo y los lugares a donde tienen prohibida la entrada.

Tori cansada y frustrada de no dar con su habitación y no localizar a Trina se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca del lago.

Una pelirroja, un nerd con un títere en mano y un chico muy alegre iban pasando frente a la banca de la medio latina, platicando y riendo. Cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Holis- dijo la chica sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?, oh hola.- hablo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola?- pregunto de repente la alegre chica.

-Oh, esto, es que soy nueva aquí y pues me he perdido, no doy con mi dormitorio y no localizo a mi hermana.- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Animo chica, no te agüites, nosotros te ayudaremos a llagar a tu habitación o buscar a tu hermana, lo que tu decidas.- dijo felizmente el chico de color.

-Sí, de echo íbamos a los dormitorios de chicas porque Cat se le olvido algo en su habitación.

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias chicos.- dijo felizmente Tori levantándose y emprendiendo el camino junto con ellos.

Tori recapacito que ni siquiera se había presentado como debía y cuando iba a hacerlo alguien la interrumpió.

-Oh, y dime ¿Cuál es el número de tu habitación?- pregunto el castaño.

-Lo siento es que no me lo se aun.- hablo apenada la morena.

-Oh ya veo, ¿acaso no tienes una compañera de cuarto?- hablo Robbie.

-Amm, si pero no es muy agradable, su nombre es Jadelyn West.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Todos los chicos se pararon en seco ante la impresión de lo que escucharon y miraron a Tori con shock.

-Esta chica está muerta.- hablo el títere que sostenía el nerd sacando a todos de la impresión.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta.- rio un poco Tori.

-Bueno entonces mejor busquemos a tu hermana.- sugirió Cat, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-Si dinos como se llama tu hermana.- dijo André.

-Su nombre es Trina Vega.- y al momento de que Tori menciono su nombre, los dos chicos se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa mientras que una entusiasmada pelirroja daba brincos y aplaudía con emoción.

-Esta chica sí que tiene mala suerte- volvió a hablar el títere que cargaba Robbie, a lo cual los 2 chicos asintieron.

Cat menciono que Trina era su compañera a lo cual Tori tomo como golpe de suerte, ya que esa pelirroja era muy amigable y pensó que podrían ser amigas, al igual que esos caballerosos chicos que se ofrecieron a ayudarle.

Llegando a la habitación de Cat y Trina, la morena opto de que ya era el momento de decir su nombre y presentarse ante ellos.

-Oigan chicos, gracias por ayudarme, por cierto me llamo Victoria Vega.- dijo sonriente la chica dando su mando en forma de saludo.

-Oh cierto, tampoco nos hemos presentado, yo soy André Harris, ella es Cat Valentine y el que ves aquí es Robbie Shappiro y su títere Rex.- menciono tomando la mano de la castaña.

-Bueno espero que seamos buenos amigos y por cierto llámenme Tori.- hablo la chica para después dirigirse con su hermana para que le mostrara el campus y sus alrededores.

Después de terminar de recorrer la institución Tori y Trina se dirigían a la habitación de la primera cuando se toparon nuevamente con Cat, Robbie y André.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con que Jade estaba ahí junto a Beck, quien al ver a la morena puso una sonrisa algo coqueta al contrario de la chica junto a él, que en su rostro se podría ver una mirada de rencor que hizo que a los chicos les recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

-Jadey.- dijo Cat mientras corría para lanzarse encima de su amiga.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? Y otra cosa quítate de encima.- hablo la gótica de mal humor y anexo.- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí en mi habitación?

-Calma Jade solo venimos a acompañar a la nueva recluta.- menciono André con voz tranquila.

-Oh así que la pequeña Vega necesita que la acompañen.- dijo coqueto.

-Sí, un poco.- riendo un poco sin notar las intenciones del chico.

-Te hubieras quedado perdida Vega.- menciono Jade con acidez.

-Tan amable como siempre Jade.- respondió la mayor de las Vegas.

-¿Por qué tratas así a Tori, Jade?- pregunto Robbie preocupado.

-Tu cállate Shappiro o al menos que quieras que tu muñeco termine en el fondo del lago.- dijo Jade cruelmente.

-Ya cálmate Jade.- hablo Beck con un tono de regaño y anexo.- Y por favor deja de molestar a mi hermano.- termino con una mirada algo dura, sabiendo que Jade se controlaría ya que él era la única persona a la cual ella escuchaba.

Tori miro con confusión al par de chicos y menciono.

-¿Son hermanos?

-No Vega le dijo hermano por que se le dio la gana.- dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra.

-Jade tranquila.-le dijo Beck.- Lo que pasa es que Robbie y yo somos medios hermanos- él le explico a la media latina.

-¿Cómo medios hermanos?, no entiendo.- hablo Cat en tono inocente.

-Rojita medios hermanos son cuando una madre que ya tenía a un niño se casa con otro hombre y tienen otro niño, ellos se convierten en medios hermanos porque no tienen a el mismo padre y pasa en caso contrario a los que tienen diferente madre pero el mismo padre.- menciono André tratando de simplificarlo lo mejor posible.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo un poco más el tema, y las únicas que ya no prestaron atención fueron Jade y Tori, ya que la primera no dejaba de verla con "odio". Beck noto eso y antes de que se retiraran le hicieron prometer a Jade que no mataría a Tori. André quedo de pasar por Tori temprano y platicarle sobre las clases y los maestros.

Todos se marcharon dando respectivamente las buenas noches y dejaron a las nuevas "amigas" solas.

-Bien Vega vayamos a dormir ya.- hablo Jade acercándose a su cama.

-Está bien.- dijo Tori acercándose también a la cama.

-Hey, que crees que haces, que prometiera no matarte no significa que dormirás conmigo, tu lugar es el sofá Vega que te quede claro.- dijo molesta y apuntando hacia el incómodo mueble de Tori ahora.

-Bien.- menciono Tori resignada acostándose hacia el sofá.

-Por cierto Vega, ahora eres mi compañera de cuarto pero te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias.- hablo Jade apagando la luz, ya acostada menciono.- Que descanses Tori, mañana te espera un fabuloso día.- dijo con mucha malicia en su voz.

* * *

**¿Podrán Jade y Tori llevarse bien? ¿Jade seguirá con sus bromas? ¿Beck lograra su cometido de coquetear le? ¿Alguna vez dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? xD bien ya saben, si pueden dejen su comentario pero que sea constructivo y sin llegar a los insultos, ¿de acuerdo? haha bueno nos leemos luego :) los queremos lectores :DD**


	4. Inicio de clases, ¿Nuevos amigos?

**Bieeeen aquí estamos de nuevo con una nueva actualización y espero sea de su agrado :) y lo siento, mejor dicho sentimos el retraso pero pero pues las vacaciones han sido algo ¿divertidas? x3 hahaha esperamos no tardar tanto para el próximo, sin mas que disfruten :DD**

**Desclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Dan :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Inicio de clases, ¿Nuevos amigos?**

Para Victoria Vega el domingo se fue volando ya que convivió mucho con lo que ahora serían sus compañeros de clases, ya que por obra del destino o casualidad compartían varias materias y por desgracia o fortuna la mayoría eran con Jade.

Al contrario de Tori, a Jade se le hizo un domingo más, además de que estaba ansiosa de que empezará la semana ya que en ese transcurso audicionaría para el canto de solista en un musical que tanto había esperado. Lo único malo que veía en empezar las clases es que su mejor amigo Beck le había comentado que al parecer compartía la mayoría de las clases con su compañera de cuarto.

En cambio para Beck el domingo fue grandioso ya que pudo conocer mejor a Tori además de ayudarla a conocer algunas cosas y mañas que había en el lugar. El no aguantaba las ganas de que fuera miércoles ya que audicionaría para el papel protagónico de la siguiente obra a realizar en el plantel.

El lunes llego y Tori ya portaba el uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una falda color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color que la falda, la blusa roja con cuello negro, el chaleco color negro un poco más claro, calcetas blancas y un moño en el pecho color grisáceo, la morena se dio cuenta de que la falda era muy corta y que el moño que tenía enfrente la hacía lucir como una niña pequeña. Cuando termino de ver su uniforme se volteó para dirigirse a la salida y se encontró con el uniforme de Jade, ella traía puesto el uniforme de los varones pero con algunas modificaciones. En lugar de llevar abotonado el chaleco color negro, la tenía toda abierta y enseñando una playera color rojo, vestía con un pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta al igual que los zapatos.

Tori no pudo tener más que curiosidad del porque Jade West se ponía ese uniforme.

-Se te perdió algo Vega.- dijo Jade molesta al sentir la intensa mirada de la castaña sobre ella.

-¿Por qué usas el uniforme de los varones?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-No es te tu incumbencia.- hablo fríamente mientras salía de la habitación y azotaba la puerta.

Tori solo suspiro por la cruel actitud que tenía su compañera hacia ella. Se terminó de peinar y se dirigió también a la salida.

La primera clase que les tocaba era de actuación con el profesor Erwin Sikowitz, todos a excepción de Trina que era un año mayor tomaban esa clase.

-Bien chicos veo que tenemos a una nueva alumna.- dijo el profesor con un tono curioso y un coco en mano.- Haber preséntate.- la apunto con el coco.

La chica morena asintió y se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al pequeño escenario frente del salón.

-Mi nombre es Victoria Vega y vengo de la ciudad de Hollywood, tengo 16 años y.- fue interrumpida.

-Solo dijeron que te presentaras no que nos dijeras toda tu vida.- grito Jade fastidiada de todo eso.

-Bien Jade tan amable como siempre, puedes sentarte Victoria.- menciono el extraño profesor.

-Puede decirme Tori, me gusta más.- dijo sonriente.

-Por favor alguien que…- grito Jade pero antes de terminar la oración alguien más hablo.

-Basta Jade deja de molestar a Tori.- hablo tranquilamente su amigo Beck a lo que ella solo bufo molesta.

Después de las extrañas pero eficaces estrategias del profesor, termino el primer periodo sin ningún problema.

En las siguientes clases, los profesores le pidieron a Tori presentarse frente al grupo y en cada clase que le tocaba con Jade esta no pudo más que hacer comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes hacia la chica nueva.

En la última clase que era de canto, la profesora pidió a la nueva alumna subir al escenario ya que según las referencias que esta tenía, ese era el talento con el que contaba Tori.

-Bien Victoria pasa al frente y cántanos algo.- dijo señalando el pequeño escenario y un micrófono que había ahí.

-Pero es muy pronto, ¿no?, ni siquiera sé que cantar.- menciono nerviosa.

-Ríndete Vega, no tienes ningún talento.- resonó la voz de Jade. Y unos cuantos murmullos se hacían presentes.

-Vamos Tori yo sé que tú puedes.- animo André.

-Solo canta la canción que más te sepas.- repitió la profesora Vanessa.

-Bueno esta canción la escribí yo para el show de talentos que hubo en mi escuela.- dijo un poco ruborizada.

-Entonces comencemos.- hablo Vanessa.

Casualmente Tori en su laptop cargaba con la pista de su canción, con ayuda de un extraño chico de pelo rojizo y gafas conectaron todo.

-Gracias, amm.- dijo Tori cuando tenía el micrófono en la mano.

-Me llamo Sinjin Van Cleef.- menciono muy animado el chico y se sentó en su lugar.

La música comenzó a sonar y todo el bullicio que había en el salón se calmó al escuchar tan linda voz. Todos estaban atentos y más una chica gótica que no podía creer lo bien que cantaba su compañera y no pudo más que pensar que se miraba tan linda cantando así.

-Make it shine.- termino con la última estrofa de la canción.

Todos los alumnos le aplaudieron y la maestra le ofreció audicionar para el canto de solista en un musical. Si Jade se había sentido soñar al escuchar cantar a Tori y se le había hecho algo linda ahora era todo lo contrario ya que competiría contra ella para ese solo.

Tori no supo que contestar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Mientras que Jade no dejaba de verla con unos ojos asesinos. Al finalizar la clase tocaba la hora de descanso, Tori se había puesto de acuerdo con sus nuevos amigos a comer juntos pero antes de salir del salón la chica gótica se acercó a ella y le dijo.

-Hey Vega, ni se te ocurra presentarte a esa audición ese solo es mío.- dijo con una voz amenazante. La morena solo se quedó quieta en su lugar y no supo que responder, después André, Cat y Robbie se acercaron a ella, ya que Beck fue en busca de Jade.

-¿Estas bien Tori?- pregunto el músico preocupado al ver a su amiga algo tensa.

-Sí, vamos a comer.- dijo sonriéndoles a los demás, los cuáles asintieron y fueron en busca de un lugar para pasar su descanso.

Las últimas clases afortunadamente no le tocaron con Jade. Beck había hablado con Jade sobre su comportamiento con la menor de las Vega, para ver si lograba que su amiga fuera un poco amable o de perdido soportara a Tori.

Jade por su parte no le pensaba hacer caso a su amigo, así que prefirió mantenerse alejada el resto del día.

Ya entrada la noche Jade entro a su habitación y encontró a Vega dormida en su cama…. en SU CAMA pensaba la gótica. Se acercó sigilosamente con intenciones de tirarla o lanzarla fuera de ella, pero al acercarse y ver su cara con una expresión tan apacible y tranquila, sintió algo de remordimiento ya que le pareció tan linda y tierna que opto por considerar las palabras de Beck y tratar de llevarse mejor con ella, así que decidió que esa noche ella dormiría en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Tori abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse acostada en la cama de Jade y no ser maltrata o levantada de forma original por su compañera West. Se sentó en la cama y volteo hasta el sofá donde su compañera se veía algo incomoda.

La morena se levantó en silencio y salió de la habitación en busca de un buen desayuno y un gran vaso de café negro con dos de azúcar ya que Beck le había dicho que era el favorito de Jade y una buena forma de írsela ganando poco a poco o al menor hacer que no la matara.

La gótica se levantó algo adolorida ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el sofá o algo parecido. Cuando volteo a la cama la vio vacía y por un momento pensó que como había sido capaz de dejar dormir a Vega allí y luego que de mal agradecida ella no la había despertado pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Tori entrando por la puerta con dos almuerzos y un vaso de café en las manos.

-Buenos días Jade.- dijo tímidamente Tori pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- Toma esto es para ti.- hablo mientras le entregaba el vaso de café y una de las bolsas que contenía su comida.

-Si bueno lo que sea.- dijo tomando las cosas que Tori le ofrecía fingiendo mostrar indiferencia, cuando una de las preguntas que tenía en mente era el, ¿por qué le daba eso?

Tori al no escuchar la respuesta que esperaba dijo.- Bien, esto Jade, gracias por no tirarme de la cama, lo siento no me di cuenta, estuve esperándote y creo que caí dormida sin darme cuenta.

-Amm… bien pero que no se vuelva a repetir o conocerás a mis amigas las tijeras.- dijo sacándolas y mostrándoselas un poco sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

-¿Y qué tanto puedes hacer con las tijeras?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Oh no querrás saberlo Vega.- dijo aumentando su sonrisa.

Tori solo trago pesado y respiro hondo y ya no le pregunto más a su compañera sobre sus tijeras.

Ambas comieron en un silencio algo incómodo ya que a Tori le daba temor preguntarle otra cosa a Jade y que esta la amenazara nuevamente con sus tijeras o algo peor y Jade se preguntaba cómo es que la castaña le había hecho el café a su gusto.

Ya más tarde cuando habían terminado de arreglarse las dos fueron a clases, como les tocaba la misma la clase, algunos alumnos se sorprendieron al verlas entrando juntas. Ya que el día anterior Jade había mostrado odio hacia la nueva estudiante y ahora entraban juntas, se oían algunos murmullos de sus demás compañeros.

-Hey esa no es Jade entrando con la nueva.- hablo en tono quedo un chico a otro.

-Es verdad, pero no la odiaba Jade.- contesto imitando el sigilo del otro.

-¿No será la nueva conquista de Jade?- pregunto uno curioso.

-Yo pensé que era la conquista de Beck, al parecer ayer escuche que él no se le despego todo el fin de semana.- seguían con las dudas.

-¿Creen que los mejores amigos se lleguen a pelear por la misma chica?- se hubiera tenido respuesta a esta pregunta si el profesor no hubiera entrado al salón de clases haciendo que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio.

Por extraño que parezca Jade y Tori mantuvieron ciertas conversaciones en las clases donde les tocaba juntas, aunque algunas parecían más discusiones que plática ya que siempre tenían un punto de vista diferente.

-Ya te lo he dicho Jade, no me gustan las películas de terror.- dijo la morena mientras entraban al salón de música.

-Oh acaso eres una gallina.- respondía Jade en forma de burla, pero sin intenciones homicidas o que implicaran algún otro daño a la latina.

André, Cat, Robbie y Beck se sorprendieron al verlas entrar juntas y aunque estaban discutiendo algo era un tema sin importancia, además de que parecían estarse divirtiendo.

-Al parecer Jade tomo tu palabra.- hablo Robbie dirigiéndose a Beck.-

-Yaay, Tori y Jade ya son amigas.- dijo Cat muy contenta.

-Sí, eso espero, la verdad me gusta mucho Tori y quiero que ambas se lleven bien.- dijo y volteo con una sonrisa coqueta hacia la morena quien solo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Espero y sea serio y no otra de tus tontas conquistas Beck, Tori me agrada mucho y no quiero que la lastimes.- hablo André en tono serio.

-Bien chicos espero y estén listos para las audiciones.- hablo la maestra entrando al salón.- Y Tori ojala también audiciones para el solo.- termino la maestra tomando asiento delante del pequeño escenario que se encontraba en el salón.

Jade al escuchar lo dicho por su profesora recordó la amenaza que le había hecho a Vega y por lo tanto pensaba que no iba a audicionar, pero al contrario Tori había olvidado la amenaza de ayer ya que ella y Jade se estaban llevando bien hasta ahora y no pensó que sería mala idea presentar la audición pues nada perdía con intentarlo.

Y así comenzaron con las audiciones por orden alfabético.

* * *

**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado no olviden dejar un review haciendonos saber su opinión o crítica pero que sea constructiva eeh! haha no se crean... nos leemos luego... cuídense, se les quiere... BYE C:**


	5. Amigas o Enemigas

**Hola! adivinen por fin les traemos la actualización después de tanto batallar en coincidir haha bueno mi amiga y yo esperemos que disfruten de ella sin mas ya no los entretenemos...**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no nos pertenecen, si no a Dan y a Nickelodeon x3 y solo hacemos esto con fin de diversión :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- "Amigas o Enemigas"**

Tori se sentía muy intimidada ya que todos los compañeros que habían pasado a audicionar lo habían hecho fenomenal aunque la última participante no solo había sido fenomenal sino que había sido excelente o incluso más que eso, sin duda la morena pensaba que Jade cantaba como un ángel.

-Bien Victoria Vega es tu turno.- resonó la voz de la maestra sacándola de su trance y vista la chica pálida que solo arqueo las cejas y frunció el ceño al ver que su compañera si participaría por el solo, así que dirigió una mirada que mostraba peligro en contra de Vega la que trago pesado.

Tori camino con pasos inseguros hacia el pequeño escenario ya que se sentía nerviosa por la mirada que acaba de recibir, y ante la sorpresa de Jade ella llego hasta el micrófono. La música comenzó a sonar y Jade noto que era una de las típicas canciones pop que sonaban en la radio, pero se asombró de lo bien que sonaba siendo cantada por Vega, que parecía tener un verdadero don para el canto.

La canción llego a su fin y todo mundo aplaudió la excelente participación de su compañera mientras que la chica gótica no podía quitar la vista de la mitad latina no creyéndose lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, mañana estará publicada la lista de quién tendrá el solo en nuestro musical.- hablo la maestra para dar por terminada su clase.

Jade salió del salón ignorando a todos. Por su parte Tori se extrañaba que Jade no la hubiera esperado ya que la siguiente clase también les tocaba juntas.

Todo el día la gótica se la paso ignorando a la menor de las Vega ya que aún no podía creer que fuera la primera persona que no hacía caso a una de sus amenazas.

Mientras tanto todavía en el salón de clases Tori se acercó a sus amigos, pues les quería preguntar si sabían a donde pudo a ver ido Jade

-Hey chicos.- los saludo Tori al acercase a ellos.

-Holis Tori.- respondió Cat con mucho entusiasmo.

-Que hay chica, estuviste fantástica en la audición.- la felicitó André.

-Estuvo más que fantástica, te llevaste la audición Tori estoy seguro que tú te quedaras con ese solo.- hablo Beck con una sonrisa un poco coqueta mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a Tori.

-Gracias chicos pero la vedada eso no me interesa mucho ahora, por cierto no saben a dónde se fue Jade apenas termino la clase desapareció y ni siquiera me espero.- apartando el brazo de Beck gentilmente. A lo que el pelinegro se sintió un poco decepcionado, pues nadie le había hecho eso antes.

-No sabemos pero lo que sí, es que salió muy enojada.- hablo el chico del títere.

Tori solo asintió y se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse a la siguiente clase, al momento de salir del edificio al patio, la morena tembló un poco ya que la temperatura había bajado drásticamente y el cielo se miraba gris como si estuviera a punto de llover.

-Hey Tori.- hablo alguien acercándose a la mitad latina.

-Hola… amm…- decía Tori tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Sinjin.- respondió él.

-Ah, sí Sinjin, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras aún se frotaba los brazos por él frío.

-¿No traes suéter, o algo que te cubra?- pregunto intrigado.

-Amm no, ¿Por qué debería de traer?- respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Pues porque está anunciada una nevada.- dijo pareciendo muy obvio.

-¿Cómo que una nevada?, ¿acaso no va a llover nada más?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Acaso no sabes que Inmatee Arts es normal que sucedan estas cosas.- respondió el chico.

-No la verdad no sabía nada de eso.- dijo confundida.

-¿No leíste los folletos o qué?, ahí vienen especificado todo además de que solo son como 3 meses de calor y precisamente llegaste cuando el último ya está por acabar.- respondió con burla.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿solo 3 meses?- dijo muy sorprendida. Pero inmediatamente guardo silencio al recordar que no había leído por completo los folletos ya que había quedado asombrada al ver aquella chica con hermosos ojos azules y la piel blanca como la misma nieve, y que ahora le recordaban mucho a Jade. Y hablando de Jade, debía encontrarla además de que ya se le había hecho tarde para su siguiente clase.

-Bueno Sinjin me despido porque voy tarde y gracias por el dato.- sonrió un poco y se fue apresurada al siguiente edificio.

Al momento de entrar al salón vio que el profesor aun no llegaba y suspiro, encontró un lugar vació a lado de Jade la cual ni la mirada le dirigió.

Justo cuando la morena la iba a preguntar lo que le pasaba a Jade, el profesor de Historia Universal entro. Y Tori guardo silencio pero a mitad de clase y cuando vio oportunidad.

-Jade, ¿por qué no me esperaste hace rato?- pregunto la chica confundida. Pero Jade no respondió y simplemente ignoro a su compañera.

-Jade… Jade… Jade…- decía Tori una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres Vega?- respondió ya una fastidiada Jade.

-Que respondas a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dijo con un poco de molestia.

-¿Por qué tendría que esperarte?- respondió con otra pregunta y muy enojada.

-Pues porque creí que ya éramos amigas- dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-¿Amigas?, Si como no Vega como si yo pudiera ser amiga de alguien como tú.- dijo riendo fuertemente.

-Señoritas guarden silencio, es su primera llamada.- hablo el profesor callando así a amabas chicas. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Tori volvió acercase a Jade.

-¿Por qué no serías amiga de alguien como yo?- respondió con cierto enfado.- Además ya nos estábamos llevando mejor, ¿Qué paso Jade?- dijo la mitad latina pero la gótica solo soltó un bufido, ¿acaso esta chica no entendía que no quería hablarle más?

-Tú ya sabes lo que paso Vega no te hagas la inocente ahora.- respondió con voz cortante.

-Pero, ¿que hice? No entiendo.- hablo confusa.

-Segundo aviso señorita West, Vega.- advirtió nuevamente el profesor.

-Es mejor que guardes silencio Vega no quiero ser castigada por tu culpa.- dijo entre dientes.

-Pero es que…- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué no entiendes que es el silencio?- soltó rudamente.

-Pero Jade, aun no entiendo que fue lo que…- pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-A callar.- grito Jade desesperada.

-No me voy a callar quiero que me expliques porque…- se encontraba gritando pero fue callada por el carraspeo del profesor.

-West, Vega se los advertí, y ahora vayan a la oficina del directo.- dijo molesto.

-Todo por tu culpa Vega.- dijo Jade agarrando sus cosas, no sin antes azotar la puerta después de salir.

Tori agarrado sus cosas y también salió por la puerta, no sin antes escuchar el murmullo de sus compañeros, para así alcanzar a su "amiga".

15 minutos después las chicas se encontraban en silencio sentadas en las sillas que daban frente a dirección esperando por el maestro.

La mitad latina trababa de hablar con la gótica pero cada que intentaba articular, la chica a su lado le lanzaba una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo. En eso llego el profesor y las hizo pasar.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí señoritas?- dijo simpáticamente la directora Helen.

-Pues verá directoras, estás dos jovencitas estuvieron haciendo escándalo y no me permitían dar mi clase en paz, por lo que quiero que sean castigadas.- dijo tranquilo el profesor.

-Pues bien, creo que podría asignarles…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Castíguela solo a ella, porque fue la que empezó todo.- dijo Jade aun molesta.

-Eso no es cierto Jade, si tú me hubieras contestado no estaríamos en esta situación.- hablo la castaña.

-No tenía por qué contestarte Vega.- respondió furiosa.

-Pero es que…- la morena no terminó de hablar.

-Suficiente.- grito Helen.- Sol iba a ponerles un castigo menor pero debido a sus pleitos sin sentido, se quedarán castigadas después de todas sus clases y actividades extracurriculares por una semana.- menciono enfadada.

-Pero es que ella.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Serán 2 semanas y si siguen discutiendo les aumentare a 3.- respondió acallando a las chicas quien solo la miraron.- Bien así me gusta ahora solo salgan de mi oficina y vayan a sus respectivas clases.

Ambas chicas se retiraron, Jade salió disparada a su siguiente asignatura mientras la castaña también se dirigió a otro edificio para su suerte esta clase le tocaba con André.

Jade entro al salón muy enojada y se notaba por la forma en que había azotado la puerta y empujado a uno de sus compañeros de su silla.

-¿Qué te tiene así?- hablo Beck serenamente como siempre.

-Vega.-fue todo lo que contesto, ciertamente le alegraba un poco que esta hora le tocara con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Sigue viva verdad?- pregunto algo preocupado el moreno.

-Pues en estos momentos quisiera matarla, me han castigado 2 semanas por su culpa.- respondió soltando un bufido.

-Auch.- dijo el pelinegro.- Oh vamos Jade no ha de ser lo peor, tal vez y esto te haga llevarte mejor con Tori.- termino sonriendo.

-No porque tú quieras estar con ella significa que yo la tengo que aguantar y mucho menos llevarme bien con ella.- dijo la chica.

-Jade es tu compañera, la verás todos los días debes aprender a llevarte bien con ella porque de lo contrario será una tortura tanto para ti como para ella.- hablo el moreno tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-A mí no me importa Beck porque ni en un millón de años Vega y yo podríamos llevarnos bien, además amo las torturas.- finalizó la conversación con una sonrisa algo sádica.

Beck ya no pudo contestarle ya que la profesora había entrado, mientras con Tori tenía la hora libre ya que el maestro había tenido un compromiso y no había podido acudir.

-Es que no lo entiendo André, no entiendo a Jade.- se quejaba la menor de las Vega.

-Ella es así Tori, no te lo tomes personal.- dijo su amigo el músico.

-Pero es que en la mañana todo estaba bien, fuimos a varias clases juntas y de repente nada.- respondió frustrada.

-¿No dijiste o hiciste algo que podría molestarla?- pregunto André.

-No, todo estaba muy bien antes de la audición… diablos.- dijo recordando la amenaza del día anterior.

-¿Qué pasa Tori?, ¿acaso si le has hecho algo a Jade?- la miro preocupado.

-No, bueno si, la verdad es que no sé, ella me amenazo me dijo ayer que no audicionara y así lo hice.- hablo con cierto temor.

-Entonces discúlpame que te lo diga amiga pero yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto.- menciono con cierta burla en su voz.

-André.- se quejó Tori.

Por fin las clases y las actividades extracurriculares llegaron a su fin. Y era hora del castigo.

Eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde cuando ambas chicas ya se encontraban dentro del salón asignado. Jade se acaba de quitar la chaqueta ya que ella si sabía sobre la nevada y estaba preparada.

La primera media hora transcurrió en silencio ya que ambas jovencitas se encontraban anotando en su cuaderno "No debo gritar e interrumpir las clases" 200 veces como bono de su querido profesor.

-Esto es estúpido.- soltó la gótica algo fastidiada, se paró de su lugar y lanzo su cuaderno al banco de Vega.

-Pero qué demonios.- dijo la morena confundida.

-Como fue tu culpa creo que es justo que hagas mi parte.- dijo Jade tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio y subiendo los pies en él.

-Yo no tengo la culpa y no tengo porque hacer tu trabajo Jade.- respondió Tori apartando el cuaderno.

-¿Estás segura que quieres contradecirme, Vega? – pregunto Jade cambiando de posición y poner sus codos sobre el escritorio y ver determinadamente a la mitad latina.

Por su parte Tori trago pesado viendo que con aquella chica no era sencillo llevarle la contraria o eso parecía.

-Jade si estas molesta por que realice la audición, perdona no pensé que estuvieras diciéndolo en serio.- dijo Tori con la esperanza de apaciguar a la gótica.

-Yo no hablo solo por hablar Vega, aquí todo lo que digo se hace.- dijo indiferente.

-Pues lo siento, no fue mi intención de todas formas no creo que me elijan ya que tu cantas mucho mejor que yo.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Ah, ¿ahora me tienes lastima?- pregunto fingiéndose ofendida.

-No yo no quise decir eso, como puedes pensar algo así.- dijo algo nerviosa ya que la mirada de Jade era muy profunda.

-¿Ahora me dices mentirosa?- cuestiono escondiendo una sonrisa de burla entre sus manos.

-Pero yo a qué hora te he dicho eso.- miro con interrogante a su compañera.- Como sea.- dijo rindiéndose y tomando el cuaderno de Jade y empezando a escribir. Esto dejo algo sorprendida a la chica de piel pálida pues creyó que Vega no le tomaría la palabra pero no dijo nada y otra vez estuvieron en silencio.

-Listo.- dijo Tori estirando su mano y entregándole el cuaderno a Jade después de casi una hora en silencio. Jade solo tomo el cuaderno y lo puso sobre su banco y se percató que Vega aún seguía escribiendo en el suyo. La chica solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza ya que se encontraba a espaldas de la morena.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando el profesor entró y les dio salida no sin antes tomar sus cuadernos.

Cuando salieron fuera del edificio se percataron que ya estaba nevando y muy fuerte. La menor de las Vega se estremeció al sentir el frío aire contra su cara. Jade quien apenas iba a ponerse la chaqueta se le quedo viendo y luego la lanzo hacia la morena y emprendió su camino.

La mitad latina se quedó perpleja mirando la chaqueta y luego a Jade quien ya se encontraba caminando hacia el dormitorio.

-Gracias.- dijo ya estando a lado de la chica.

-Si como sea.- hablo indiferente.- Pero si le cuentas a alguien amanecerás con unas tijeras en tu cuello.- amenazó y se rio un poco al ver la reacción de la primera quien luego le sonrió de vuelta y asintió. Jade ahora no sabía porque no era capaz de pensar siquiera en hacer cumplir esa amenaza.

Ambas chicas caminaron en la nieve en silencio pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo si no uno agradable y ninguna de la dos sabía el porqué.

* * *

**Bueno creo que quedo un poco mas largo que los demás... esas peleas que siempre se ocasionan por la NADA! esta vez seremos buenas y adelantaremos el nombre del siguiente capítulo... **

**Yo: ¿Puedo Mel?**

**Mel: No...**

**Yo: Bueno como quiera lo pondré :P**

**Mel: Ya dije que no!**

**Yo: Estoy al mando del teclado, como quiera lo haré x3**

**Mel: Te golpearé y lo sabes *ojos de amenaza***

**Yo: El nombre del siguiente capítulo es- ¿Declaración de guerra o solo un malentendido?- ... AUUCHH! :'C si me pegaste.**

**Mel: Te lo dije ¬¬**

**Bueno hasta aquí esperemos y nos dejen reviews que me arriesgue por ustedes D: hahaha se les quiere mucho y espero no discutir con mi amiga mas ya que tiene una personalidad como la de Jade x3 así que si temo por mi vida xD **

**Nos leemos luego :) y gracias a todos por comentar y darle en favoritos me hacen, bueno nos hacen feliz ^^**

**Contenta Mel? xP**


	6. Capítulo 6 Declaración de guerra y un

**Woooow después de tanto pero tanto tiempo por fin llegamos con la nueva actualización pensabamos que no terminariamos pero lo hicimos, haha den gracias a dios ya que mi compañera es algo floja y al fin se digno a presentarse xD (naa mentira acabamos de tener tiempo xP) bueno en verdad lamentamos mucho no actualizar (bueno yo lo lamento a mi compañera le da igual haha recuerden que tiene a veces la actitud West lol) y bueno ya no los entretengo mas y empiecen a leer :P**

**Y bueno le dedico este capítulo a DannyWest por su (im) paciencia xD**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y Nick... bla, bla, bla... **

* * *

**Capítulo 6.- Declaración de guerra y un malentendido.**

La pelinegra se había despertado de un buen humor extrañamente, tal vez era porque ayer después del castigo había pasado un momento agradable con la morena aunque la otra ni siquiera supiera que para ella era agradable. Tori por su parte había amanecido algo torcida, dormir en ese sillón no era muy cómodo pero no se quejaba ya que quería llevarse bien con Jade y no causarle más molestias a su compañera.

-Buenos días.- saludo la mitad latina esbozando una sonrisa mientras se estiraba.

Jade solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Después de unos 20 minutos ambas estaban listas para irse a clases. El ambiente entre ellas era ligero y agradable, ya que no habían peleado desde ayer.

Al llegar a los edificios de clase, por los altavoces se dio un aviso.

-"Atención a todos los estudiantes, se les informa que los resultados para el musical dada ayer serán pegados en la puerta del teatro después de clases".

La gótica recordó que la morena había tomado la prueba y su ceño se frunció un poco al notar lo que estaba haciendo. Como podía estar acompañando a Vega a clases y no hacerle algún tipo de truco o broma para que se fuera de su habitación, en qué momento dejo de intentarlo, pensaba la pelinegra así que apresuro su paso para alejarse de la otra chica.

-Hey Jade, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la castaña pero Jade ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de estudiantes. La chica solo suspiro, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Se preguntaba.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad pero ya no hubo comunicación entre las dos chicas. Por fin se escuchó el timbre que daba por comienzo la hora del almuerzo, André había invitado a comer a Tori junto a los demás chicos. Beck por su parte había convencido a Jade de que fuera con él y sus amigos ya que la pelinegra adoraba retirarse a su habitación para comer sola.

En la mesa ya se encontraban Cat junto a Trina, Robbie junto a Cat cuando llegaron Beck y Jade cosa que sorprendió a los otros 3, no paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron André y Tori. Los únicos lugares vacíos que quedaban eran junto a Trina y Jade, por lo cual el músico se adelantó y se sentó junto a Trina, dejando a la morena junto a la gótica. Ya que con eso Tori podría preguntarle a Jade que es lo que le pasaba. Antes siquiera de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, André y Beck se adelantaron.

-Oigan chicos.- menciono el pelinegro.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Robbie.

-Beck y yo hemos pensado como todos ya somos amigos, queríamos ver si no quisieran ir a pasear hoy a la orilla del lago después de clases.- dijo sonriente André.

-No puedo.- dijo rápidamente West.

-Anda Jadey no seas así.- contesto la pelirroja.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco puedo.- menciono Tori.

-Tú también de aguafiestas hermanita.- hablo su hermana.

-Porfa chicas, será divertido.- dijo Beck terminando con un guiño dedicado a la morena.

-No podemos Jade y yo estamos castigas después de clases-explico la latina.

-Sí y es por culpa de Vega- menciona la gótica con algo de enojo.

-Entonces vamos cuando terminen su castigo que les parece- hablo Beck con una sonrisa para la morena y tratando de convencer a su mejor amiga.

La mitad latina asintió feliz mientras que la otra chica no se miraba muy convencida.

Todos terminaron de comer ya que faltaba poco para que timbraran. Casualmente a todos excepto Trina, les tocaba la misma clase y ese era con el profesor Sikowitz.

-Bien chicos.- hablo el amante de los cocos mientras entraba al salón.- Hoy improvisaremos, Beck y la nueva al escenario.

-Mi nombre es Tori.- dijo la morena mientras se dirigía al pequeño escenario.

-Como si a alguien le importara.- grito indiferencia la gótica. El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza mientras Vega la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Veamos digan un lugar.- menciono el profesor.

-Un parque.- respondió Rex.

-Yo planeaba decir eso.- replico Robbie a su títere.

-Yeey amo los parques.- decía una pelirroja muy feliz.

-Sí, sí, sí.- hablaba el profesor.- Ahora digan una situación.- declaro.

-En una cita.- respondió el músico ya que él sabía de las intenciones de su amigo.

-Mejor engaño.- corto la pelinegra.

-Jade, ya paso tu turno, bueno chicos, ya escucharon están en un parque teniendo una cita, improvisen.- dijo tomando asiento en una silla vacía.

Ya en el escenario Beck se acercó a Tori y el la tomo de la mano.

-Vamos Susan, tengo una sorpresa para ti.- hablaba el pelinegro mientras miraba a los ojos de la chica.

-Oh John, ¿Qué clase de sorpresa será?- decía un poco insegura.

-Aburrido.- gritaba la gótica.

-Si denle algo de sabor.- grito Rex.

Beck sonrió feliz por la propuesta del títere.

-Porque no mejor lo descubres.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la morena.

Tori por su parte estaba nerviosa ya que se dio cuenta que ese chico la besaría. En cambio Jade no podía dejar de ver la escena ya que se le hizo algo precipitado que su mejor amigo ya quisiera besarla y no sabía porque eso la estaba molestando. ¿Era acaso que sentía algo por su mejor amigo o porque esa chica le robaría a su mejor amigo? Pero la pregunta que evitaba era, que esa chica la hacía sentir diferente, ¿y qué tal vez era otra cosa por la que se molestaba?

-Espera.- lo detuvo la castaña.- ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?- pregunto "Susan" con nerviosismo, mientras "John" la miraba confundido. Y la demás clase exclamaba un silencioso "Oh" ya que ellos sabían que ninguna chica se resistía a los encantos de Beck Oliver. En cambio para Jade, ella sentía que una opresión formada era liberada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Susan?- sonó inseguro.

-Que es nuestra primera cita y para mí esto es demasiado rápido, lo siento John pero creo que ya no deberíamos salir.- término la morena.

El timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase.

-Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, y bien hecho Toro.- hablo el profesor mientras ingería un coco.

-Es Tori.- replico la castaña antes de abandonar la clase.

-Lo que sea.- fue lo último que escucho del profesor.

Las últimas dos clases no le tocaron con Jade.

La gótica se encontraba ansiosa ya que por fin las tediosas clases habían terminado y podría ir a checar los resultados. Tori como estaba segura que ella no recibiría el papel se dirigió inmediatamente a su club.

La pelinegra estaba a pocos metros del edifico del teatro, se acercó emocionada y con una sonrisa que desapareció inmediatamente al ver el nombre de la persona seleccionada para el papel protagónico, y más cuando su nombre aparecía como sustituto. Jade prefirió saltarse el club.

En la hora del castigo Tori miraba distraídamente el techo cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta abruptamente por una gótica que echaba humo por las orejas.

-VEGA.- grito furiosa, la otra chica solo salto del miedo.- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR Y MUY CARO.- seguía mientras se acercaba a su víctima la cual estaba atónita por ver una faceta de Jade que daba miedo mucho miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa Jade?- pregunto después de que pudo articular palabra.

-¿Qué, que me pasa?- respondió con ironía la chica.

-Sí, ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?- contesto poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Porque te atreves a preguntarme, pues te lo diré, por tu maldita culpa no obtuve el papel que quería Vega- le grito la gótica a la mita latina con enfado- Y más te vale que rechaces el papel o te puedo jurar que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida-dijo lo último como amenaza.

-Está bien Jade no haré el papel, pero por favor cálmate no quiero que nos peleemos por esto- hablo serenamente para tranquilizar a su agresora.

-Más te vale que lo digas enserio, si no lo pagarás caro Vega y ten por seguro que no me quieres como enemiga.- termino para sentarse en una de las bancas.

El castigo paso en silencio ya que la gótica se encontraba aún muy molesta y pues la morena no quería causar otra discusión. Dieron las 6 y la hora de castigo termino, ambas chicas se dirigían hacia el lago como habían quedado con sus amigos.

En el trayecto se toparon con la maestra Vanessa, Jade vio de reojo a Tori como diciéndole que era hora. La mitad latina comprendió la mirada de gótica y se dirigió con la maestra.

-Maestra Vanessa.- hablo Tori para llamar su atención.

-Oh que sucede señorita Victoria.- dijo volteándose hacia su alumna.

-Bueno verá, se trata de la audición.

-Sí, ya veo usted lo hizo muy bien, felicidades por el papel.- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno de eso se trata, yo no quiero el papel.- respondió Tori de manera sutil.

-¿Por qué señorita?- pregunto con clara confusión en su cara.- Es la primera vez que alguien quiere rechazar un protagónico.- hablaba sorprendida.

-Es que, verá yo no me siento preparada para tal cosa.- decía insegura la morena. –Es que es mi primera semana y no sé nada de eso, ni siquiera actuar.

-Oh. –exclamo la profesora. –No tiene que preocuparse señorita, ya verá que le saldrá muy bien, ensayaremos y yo le ayudaré así que no tenga miedo ni inseguridad, espero grandes cosas de usted.

-Pero maestra. –trato de replicar la mitad latina mirando hacia la gótica.

-Nada de peros señorita Vega. –hablo la profesora dirigiendo su vista hacia donde miraba la morena y comprendió un poco la situación. –Así que la espero en los ensayos, le haré llegar los horarios y el guion. –termino para retirarse del lugar, dejando a una chica totalmente sorprendida y a otra sumamente furiosa.

Cuando Tori volteo hacia Jade, la chica ya había empezado a caminar para dirigirse con su mejor amigo, la castaña le dio alcance y trato de explicarle a Jade lo que paso pero esta ni siquiera la escucho. Al momento de llegar al lago, Tori se sorprendió al verlo congelado.

-Woow esto es maravilloso, ¿Cómo puede estar tan congelado el agua del lago? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Hermanita, acaso no leíste los folletos aquí en Inmatee Arts solo hay 3 meses con temperaturas altas y el resto siempre hace frío. –respondió Trina de manera obvia.

-Ah si ya recuerdo, Sinjin me lo dijo aun no me acostumbro a esto. –dijo mientras frotaba un poco sus brazos.

-¿Y bien que hacemos aquí? –dijo sin interés la pelinegra.

-Bueno pues como ven al parecer el lago está lo suficientemente congelado para patinar sobre él. –hablo feliz el moreno.

-Yaay patinaremos. –decía la pelirroja totalmente feliz mientras saltaba.

-Claro rojita, pero cálmate, Beck fue a buscar los patines. –respondió el moreno.

-Ustedes patinen chicos, yo no estoy muy segura porque el frío y yo no nos llevamos nada bien. –aclaraba Tori a los demás.

-Hay no me digas que la bebe Vega le tiene miedo a patinar. –dijo con burla la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-No es eso es solo que soy muy friolenta y enfermiza. –trato de defenderse pero solo dio más pie a la burla de la pelinegra.

-Soy muy friolenta y enfermiza. –respondió imitando a Tori.

-Yo no hablo así. –menciono enojada la mitad latina.

-Sí, si lo que digas. –termino caminando hacia Beck que ya venía con los patines.

Todos dejaron de lado la "pequeña" plática de las 2 chicas y se acercaron al pelinegro a tomar un par de patines. Y la morena solo veía con inseguridad los patines que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-Yo ya estoy listo chicos, ¿Quién viene? –pregunto Robbie a los demás, a los cuales se pararon Trina, Cat, Beck y Jade quienes ya estaban listos.

-Vamos Tori, no te pasara nada yo te enseñare. –respondió el músico ofreciendo su mano a Tori para que fuera con él, la cual acepto un poco mas entusiasta.

Todos los chicos empezaron a divertirse mucho, jugando, haciendo piruetas, carreras entre otras cosas. Pero cierta morena muy apenas podía mantenerse de pie y a pesar de que André le dijo que le enseñaría él ya se había olvidado puesto que ahora jugaba carreras con Beck y Robbie dejándola a un lado.

La gótica miraba con cierta gracia y burla los intentos de Vega por mantenerse equilibrada, así que se acercó un poco a ella ya que la castaña se acaba de dar un sentón contra el hielo.

-Más torpe no podrías ser Vega. –dijo Jade con burla mirando la situación.

-Déjame Jade, no tienes que ir a otro lado. –le respondió mientras trababa de levantarse.

-No, aquí me estoy divirtiendo mucho viéndote caer y tus fallidos intentos de patinar, si a eso se le puede llamar patinar. –decía totalmente divertida, lo que hizo enfadar a Tori.

-¿Cómo si tu fueras muy buena Jade? Tú no has hecho nada más que estar parada y burlarte de mí, yo pienso que no sabes patinar. –desafío la chica mitad latina cuando ya se encontraba de pie.

-¿Acaso me estas retando Vega? –pregunto la gótica con tono altanero.

-Tal vez o ¿acaso tienes miedo, West? –termino con un brillo determinado en la mirada, sorprendiendo un poco a la otra chica pero luego solo se burló cínicamente.

-No te tengo miedo Vega, ¿pero que ganaría yo con esta tonta competencia? –pregunto con poco interés.

-Ah no sé tú decides, West. –hablo sumamente confiada tendiéndole la mano.

-Bueno Vega si yo gano es hora de que vayas buscándote otra compañera de cuarto. –le respondió tomando su mano para unirlo en un pacto. Tori solo trago un poco de saliva.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición para empezar. Los chicos estaban descansando un poco cuando vieron que las otras chicas empezaron una mini carrera a lo cual estaban sorprendidos pensando que su relación estaba mejorando un poco.

En la carrera obviamente la pelinegra llevaba la delantera mientras la castaña trataba de no caerse, se alejaron un poco de la orilla, estando más en medio. Cuando Jade iba a voltear para restregarle a Vega que había ganado, vio como ella venía con demasiada velocidad directa hacia ella pero había una pequeña rama saliendo del hielo con el cual se tropezó.

-Ahhh. –grito Tori al tropezar, cerrando los ojos esperando la dolorosa caída, la cual no llego.

-Abre los ojos Vega. –le hablo Jade que en un ágil movimiento había atrapado a la morena, atrapándola entre sus brazos. La chica abrió los ojos como se lo ordeno dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que la gótica la tenía sujetada por la cintura y sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia.

-Gracias. –dijo apenas en un susurro por el susto y nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento.

-Nada de gracias, te quiero fuera de la habitación mañana más tardar. –dijo soltándola rápidamente mientras miraba al piso, ya que se sentía algo incómoda y avergonzada al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su compañera.

-Sí, está bien. –dijo desanimada Tori alejándose un poco a la dirección contraria ya que se sentía demasiado nerviosa al pensar que estuvo tan cerca de su compañera. Pero con lo que no contaba es que en donde ellas estaban paradas el hielo era mucho más delgado y en la parte en la que ella se encontraba era aún más frágil.

-"crush". –sonó el hielo bajo sus pies.

-Jade. –la llamo temerosa la castaña.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Ve…? –pregunto la chica al darse la vuelta pero no termino ya que el hielo se rompió y vio cómo su compañera se caía dentro del lago. –TORI. –grito alarmada y preocupada llamando la atención de los demás.

Los chicos que se encontraban un poco lejos vieron como Jade trataba de sacar a Tori del hielo. Todos preocupados patinaron a su dirección. La pelinegra desde la orilla alcanza a tomar uno de los brazos de la mitad latina para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Estas bien, Vega? –pregunto Jade agitada con Tori nuevamente en sus brazos en shock tiritando de frío. Antes de que la morena le respondiera llegaron los demás.

-TORI. –se escucharon los gritos de sus amigos.

-Estoy bien. –articulo con dificultad la morena. Trina la ayudo a pararse de donde estaba tomándola del brazo a lo cual la chica dio un grito de dolor.

-Perdón Tori. –respondió inmediatamente su hermana. –Déjame ver. –volvió a tomarla del brazo pero ahora con cuidado y vio una gran cortada que seguramente era causada por el filo del hielo.

-Es mejor ir a la enfermería. –sugirió Cat.

-No, no estoy bien, en se… auchio… -hablo mientras estornudaba.

-Si como no, no lo estas Tori. –dijo Beck sumamente preocupado.

-Si Beck tiene razón, Tori. –menciono Robbie.

-Es que no me gustan esos lugares. –respondió con sinceridad.

-Bien, si no quieres ir a la enfermería vamos a la habitación, allí tengo un botiquín de primero auxilios y se cómo usarlo. –hablo por fin la pelinegra sorprendiendo a los demás ya que había tomado a Tori de su brazo bueno para empezarla a llevar, ya que le estaban dando muchas vueltas al asunto y tardándose podría empeorar.

-Gracias. –le dijo la menor de las Vega.

-Ya no estés dando las gracias y muévete. –respondió fingiendo desinterés en el asunto, aunque si estuviera algo preocupada, la chica se miraba pálida por lo frío que estaba el agua.

Los chicos las acompañaron hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar la gótica les cerró la puerta en la cara diciendo que eran muchos para estar ahí dentro y que necesitaba espació para curar la herida, además de que la latina necesitaba descansar.

-Pero es mi hermana. –se escuchó el grito de Trina.

-Para lo que me importa. –respondió la pelinegra. –Ya mejor váyanse a descansar y si ella ocupa algo que les llame de rato. –termino la discusión y los chicos resignados se fueron.

Después de curarle el brazo, cosa que le sorprendió a Tori ya que no le había dolido, y terminado de bañar con agua caliente a petición de Jade.

-Gracias. –volvió a decirle a la pelinegra.

-Basta de agradecimientos Vega o ¿acaso es la única palabra que te sabes? –respondió cansada.

-No, pero en verdad me has salvado Jade. –respondió dándole una linda sonrisa. –Y eso que según tú no te agrado y me odias. –aumento su sonrisa.

-Sí no me agradas y te odio pero tampoco soy tan mala persona para dejar que te mueras, puedo ser tu peor enemigo Vega pero nunca jugaría con la vida de las personas. –dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama para dormir y apagaba las luces.

La mitad latina solo negó con la cabeza ya en la oscuridad, también dirigiéndose a dormir en aquel incómodo sofá.

Al día siguiente la gótica despertó un poco cansada por todo lo de ayer y se dirigió rápidamente a bañarse, cuando salió vio que su compañera aun dormía y dando un suspiro resignado fue a despertarla.

-Vega. –le llamo una vez. –Vega despierta. –dijo más fuerte a lo cual la castaña se movió un poco. –Despierta o llegaremos tarde a clase. –menciono molesta.

-Ya voy. –respondió con una voz poco audible ya que le dolía demasiado la garganta.

-Pues muévete. –termino por golpear su brazo sintiendo así el calor de su compañera pero restándole importancia.

-Sí. –hablo mientras se levantaba desganada y se cambiaba. A los 10 minutos las chicas se encontraban caminando a sus clases, les tocaba con la maestra Vanessa.

-Vaya Tori, no te vez muy bien. –menciono André mientras la mitad latina tomaba asiento a un lado de él.

-No te preocupes André al rato se me pasa. –le dijo con una sonrisa pero con voz ronca.

-Si te sientes mal, avísanos. –ahora hablo Robbie.

-Tengo dulces si quieres. –le menciono Cat también preocupada.

-Creo que los dulces no servirán hoy rojita. –hablo un poco divertido el músico.

En una parte más alejada del salón estaban Jade y Beck.

-Oye Jade, ¿se encuentra bien Tori? Es que no se ve muy bien. –dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

-No sé, estaba un poco caliente en la mañana pero al rato se le pasa. –hablo indiferente.

La maestra entro a clases y estaba explicando las cosas respecto al musical, estaba dando los horarios y entregando los guiones, cuando se lo entrego a Victoria, vio como esta tenía sus mejillas sonrojas y que batallaba un poco para respirar.

-Señorita Vega puede venir un momento. –le hablo parándose del lugar y saliendo del salón con ella. El salón permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede maestra Vanessa? –pregunto la mitad latina mientras se recargaba a la pared, ya que se sentía algo mareada.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien? –le dijo con tonó preocupado.

-¿Por qué piensa que no lo estoy? –respondió con una pregunta y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Será porque.- le decía mientras se acercaba y ponía una de sus manos en la frente de la castaña. –Tiene fiebre y porque está respirando con algo de dificultad. –termino levantando un ceja en forma de "que no me engañas".

-Pero maestra yo… -pero la callo.

-Primero que nada señorita Vega, ¿Por qué se ha enfermado si ayer usted estaba muy bien?

-Bueno verá…- y Tori dio una rápida pero consistente respuesta a lo que sucedió el día de ayer. –Creo que no podré salir en el musical después de todo. –respondió ya que así Jade saldría y ya no estaría molesta con ella pero lo que no pensó es que la maestra lo podría malinterpretar.

-Ya veo, sería tan amable de ir por sus cosas y retirarse a la enfermería. –dijo un poco preocupada y algo intranquila.

-Pero yo… -nuevamente fue callada.

-Nada de peros, solo vaya a descansar ya veré que haré para el protagónico del musical. –y así ambas entraron al salón, solo que Tori tomo sus cosas y se retiró nuevamente.

Nadie dijo nada y la clase siguió su rumbo, al finalizar esta los alumnos se estaban retirando.

-Señorita West podría quedarse un momento. –pregunto la maestra, la chica solo asintió y se acercó a su escritorio.´

-¿Qué sucede maestra? –respondió con otra pregunta.

-Vio a la señorita Vega. –le dijo seria.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me podría explicar como ella término en ese estado, siendo ayer que ella se encontraba perfectamente de salud y ahora casi no puede mantenerse en pie. –termino encarando una ceja.

-¿Me está culpando de su estado? –dijo con incredulidad.

-La señorita Vega me conto de su pequeña carrera ayer y si no mal recuerdo ayer cuando vino a decirme que no quería el papel, casualmente usted se encontraba con ella. –hablo con un tono insinuante.

-Pero fue un accidente, la estúpida de Vega… -pero la maestra la interrumpió poniendo una mano en alto.

-Suficiente señorita West, en verdad cree que yo le voy a creer eso. –dijo un poco fastidiada.

-Pues es la verdad fue un estúpido accidente ocasionado por esa torpe chica. –hablo sumamente enojada.

-Si no me quiere decir la verdad no tengo otra opción más que castigarla quitándole el puesto de sustituta de esta obra y suspendiéndola de las actividades teatrales durante 3 semanas. –dijo la maestra mientras suavizaba un poco su cara.

-PERO QUE YO NO HICE NADA. –termino gritando muy enojada.

-Cree fama y échese a dormir señorita West. –respondió tranquila.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunto un poco más estable y un poco confundida.

-Eso quiere decir que usted se ha ganado una reputación, donde simplemente no puedo confiar en su palabra, además su expediente habla por sí solo, ahora si me disculpa debo buscar un reemplazo para el protagónico. –menciono saliendo del salón dejando a la gótica sumamente enojada e indignada.

-Esto es culpa tuya Vega, que le dijiste a la maestra. –bufo molesta. –Ya me las pagarás has ganado una terrible enemiga. –y con eso salió del salón dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

* * *

**Ufff espero que lo compensa un poco que sea largo... díganos si les gusto el cap o lo odiaron D: eeh! sean sinceros :P**

**Ronda de preguntas: ¿Será grave la enfermedad de Tori o solo es un pequeño resfriado?, ¿Qué le hará Jade a Tori? ¿Podrán ser amigas estas 2? ¿A quién le cayo mal la maesrta Vanessa?, ¿A quién le darán el papel protágonico? ¿Tardaremos nuevamente en actualizar? XD**

**Ahora los agradecimientos: **

**LassTime: haha si, lo sé... ella es algo "especial" y tsundere aunque lo niegue lol y bueno ya que uno se acostumbra xD espero te haya gustado el capítulo :) y gracias por comentar...**

**Nara375: Si ya sabemos como es Jade, puede mostrarse tan mala y tan ella pero tiene su corazoncito y sentimientos OuO pero buen... ¿ahora que pasara? x3 gracias por tu review n.n**

**DannyWest: gracias por decir que amas nuestra historia *-* eso me hace sentir feliz pero bueno a mi compañera solo dice gracias x3 y espero que te haya gustado y disfrutado, nos leemos luego :) se le quiere c:**

**Bien solo 3 personas comentan T_T haha pero no importa yo se que otras personas no leen, yo lo sé *se va a un rincón emo a llorar* Bueno nos leemos hasta la próxima y no sean malos comenten que eso nos ayuda mucho (bueno a mí) Byee...**


End file.
